The Ailment
by feels-feels
Summary: Aliababa, Aladdin, and went to a normal high school. And led a normal life. They find themselves in a conflict between helping the new girl in their : school Karai with her ailment, or turning their backs on her. AN/as u can see, i suck at summaries. please read it for me...ㅠㅠ Modern AU


It was a very nice and sunny day at the Sindria public High School. Until the shouting began.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Alibaba and Aladdin whipped their heads around to the source of the shouting.

"Ehhhh...Alibaba-kun, who do you think that is?" asked the short, blue-haired boy.

The older boy scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know...I...guess we should...help...?" the blonde said/asked.

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

"Aladdin! Wait up!'

Aladdin started to run, and despite Alibaba's height difference with Aladdin, Alibaba was lagging behind. When they arrived to the scene, they found the school bully, Judal with a bunch of his lackeys, and a girl they had never seen before. AS usual, Judal was dressed in black, looking like all emo. The new girl had brown, waist length hair, and was dressed in black too, except she wore it quite nicely. A flowing black shirt, showing a little shoulder, an imprint of a white skull on the shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Judal! You really shouldn't bully people.." said Aladdin.

"None of your business, Pipsqueak" Judal remarked.

Using this _perfect_ opportunity to get away, the girl slipped pass Judal's goons, and ran away.

Why _does this always happen to _me? _Just had to be me. Couldn't be another person._

* * *

"Now look what you done. You made my toy go away." Judal said, exasperated. "Well, at least you came along."

"Now, now. Let's not fight here, shall we?" A new voice asked.

It was the principal, Sinbad. He insisted that every "Sindrian" should call him by his first name.

_And there just had to be the vice-principal_

That thought flicked through ever student's mind. The vice-principal was well known for treating everybody quite kindly, but was more known for his short temper. And punishments. _Very_ harsh punishments.

It was the vice-principal who spoke next. "Or else."

Those two words had venom dripping menacingly. Every kid flinched at his deadly tone. Even Judal showed the tiniest bit of fear.

"Now Ja'far, don't use that tone of voice to the Sindrians."

"Sin, they are not Sindrians, they are student. Students who will get suspended for fighting, bullying, and violence."

"Then, I guess it can't be helped. Ja'far, do what your best at."

And with that Sinbad left the scene.

"Sin! Get back here this instant!"

Sinbad just waved Ja'far off, not looking back. Ja'far sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a terrible headache. Ja'far sighed again. He turned to Judal.

"You," Ja'far pointed at Judal. "You are suspended for two weeks for bullying Artemis. And of course, I will call your guardian."

_Artemis? Is that the girl who judal was bothering?_

It was a win-win situation. Judal has no school and Artemis, Alibaba, Aladdin, and the others who were constant victems of Judal's bullying had two weeks of Judal free days. Aladdin saw Alibaba run toward somewhere. _Oh well. he'll come back sooner or later._

* * *

Aladdin turned around to a couple of bystanders.

"Who is she?"Aladdin inquired.

Aladdin later learned that she transferred a day ago and Judal took an interest to her. he also learned that she was known as "creepy" and "goth" to the other girls. She was known for standing up to herself and never seemed to be fazed by Judal. Karai was like a stone never showing emotions. That is until today.

_I guess Alibaba would like to know this...Now where is he?_

Aladdin set off to look for his blonde friend. He stopped at the door to the rooftop.

_I wonder if he's here?_

Aladdin opened the door.

* * *

Suddenly, Alibaba remembered Artemis running toward the rooftop. He went to look for her. Artemis was in a corner crouched into a ball of sadness, weeping. Even though Alibaba just met Artemis, he sat down next to her and slid an arm around her. Artemis relaxed under his arm and wept even harder. Alibaba was taken a back when Artemis buried her head into his chest. For a few minutes Alibaba awkwardly patted Artemis's back. unknowingly, Alibaba took her hand. It was cold, but sweaty. Her breaths came out shallow. Suddenly, she jerked up and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, her eyes were full of emotions. Anger, confusion.

"I..." Karai's voice broke. "I should really go.." she said, her voice wavering.

She stood up, then doubled over, clutching her head in pain.

"Hey...are you ok?" asked Alibaba.

She shook her head and started shaking. Alibaba looked up and saw Aladdin running toward them.

"What's wrong with her?" Alibaba demanded.

"I don't know" said Aladdin worriedly, biting his lip.

"Please...no...no..." muttered Karai.

She looked up at both of the boys.

"Help me.." she whispered.

She took in a shaky breathy.

"I think I'm ok now.."

Both boys looked relieved for a second but began to panic once more. Karai's eyes rolled to the back of her head and collapsed.

"KARAI!"


End file.
